Cheshire
by Peter Bolton
Summary: Thea Queen died during Deathstroke's attack on Starling City when she was trying to leave or that what she wanted everyone to believe. Nanda Parbat got a new assassin shyshayr aka Cheshire aka Jade Nguyen Lance.
1. Chapter 1 Disappearing

Chapter 1 Disappearing

Thea was leaving Starling City when she was brutally killed by a mirakuru Soldier no one was there to save her. Later in the night Roy aka Arsenal was patrolling Starling City when he arrived at the train station. Roy could not believe what he saw Thea was on the ground not moving. Roy picked up the body and headed back to the foundry to show what has happen to Thea. Roy arrived at the foundry as soon as he walked in everyone was in shock.

Oliver says "It's not fair! I lose my father, my mother, Tommy, and now my sister!"

Laurel walks over to Oliver and tells him everything is going to be ok not knowing if she was telling the truth or not.

Oliver says "I am all alone."

Roy replied "You have us Oliver."

Nyssa walks over to Sara and whisper "We need to return to Nanda parbat my beloved."

Sara hugged Oliver and told him that she would be back for the funeral.

Sara and Nyssa left the foundry and headed to the docks to head back to Nanda Parbat.

Sara says "Nyssa tell me again why we are doing this."

Nyssa replied "My beloved we are doing what she asked."

A few days later Nyssa and Sara came back to Starling City for the funeral of Thea Queen. After the funeral everyone one left and headed back to Foundry. Sara and Nyssa stayed at the graveside.

Nyssa made sure no one was watching and they begin to dig up the body of Thea Queen. Sara removed the body from the coffin and injected her with a drug and they left to Nanda Parbat. On the boat ride to Nanda Parbat Thea Queen woke up in a room on the boat. Sara walked into the room.

Thea ask "Did they believe it."

Sara replied "Thea Queen died the night of Deathstroke's attack."

Thea ask "Then who I am?"

Sara replied "Shy-shay-r your name in the League."

Thea ask "What does it mean?"

Sara answers "Cheshire because you disappeared like a cheshire cat."  
Nyssa walks into the room gives Sara a kiss and ask "How are you doing Shy-Shay-r?"  
Thea replied "fine but called me Jade Nguyen Lance when we are not on League mission."

Sara ask "Why Lance?"

Thea replied "Because you and Laurel has always been like sisters to me."

Sara looks at Thea hugs her at the comment Thea just made.

Nyssa smiles at her beloved and says "When we get to Nanda Parbat Sara I want you to meet my nephew Damian al Ghul.

Sara smiles and ask "Talia had the baby."

Nyssa replied "Yes and she hates the baby leaves the servants to care for him."

Sara looks at Nyssa with a sad face after hearing that ask "Why don't we raise him and show him love and care for him."

Nyssa smiles at her beloved and replied "I was hoping you would say that I know how you love kids but we also need to train Shy-Shay-r."

Thea smiles thinking about Nyssa and Sara as parents and says "I told you to call me Jade."

 **So next chapter we meet Talia and baby Damian in Nanda parbat. Also we see how Oliver is taking the lost of Thea. Please review or please pm me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving at Nanda Parbat

Chapter 2 Arriving at Nanda Parbat

Later that night they arrived at Nanda Parbat. Nyssa is carrying Thea to her room. Sara is walking to her and Nyssa room when she hear Talia scream "why don't you shut up you brat." Sara walked into the room and looked to see Talia screaming at her son Damian.

Sara ask "May I hold Damian?"  
Talia hands the crying infant to Sara. Sara rocked Damian calming the crying Damian.

Talia shocked asked "how did you get him to shut up?"

Sara replied "showed him love and I did what his own mother would not do. Nyssa and I would love to raise him."

Talia says "Good I maybe can get some sleep."

Sara leave the room with Damien and the servants remove Damian stuff and take his stuff to Nyssa and Sara's room. Sara enter the room with a sleeping Damian in her arms. Nyssa smiles at her beloved holding her nephew.

Nyssa ask "I thought we agree to talk to her together about Damian."  
Sara frowns and says "I am sorry I heard her screaming at him for crying when I was walking to our room earlier."

Nyssa kiss her beloved and replied "I know you could never stand to see someone innocence in pain."

Sara placed Damian in his crib after he had fallen asleep in her arm. Nyssa lay down in the bed waiting for Sara to join her in bed. Sara snuggles up with her beloved and they fall asleep with each other right next to each other. In the morning Nyssa and Sara got ready for their meeting with Ra's al Ghul both being very tired because of Damian but neither one of them minds. Nyssa and Sara got Damian dress and headed to the throne room and Ra's al Ghul was sitting was waiting for them.

Ra's al Ghul looks and says "I seen you have meet your nephew."

Nyssa replied "Father, Sara and I are raising Damian."

Ra's smiles and says "I am glad Talia is not ready to be a mother."

Ra's al Ghul tells Nyssa and Sara that they will be focusing on training Shy-Shay-r and raising Damian.

Sara bows before Ra's and says "Thank you for letting raise Damian."

Ra's replied "do not bow you are an al ghul you are my daughter beloved."

Sara rise and did something that hope would not get her killed she hugs Ra's al ghul. Ra's al Ghul hugs his daughter beloved back. Nyssa holding Damian and smiles at her father and her beloved hugging. Nyssa walks over and use her free hand to join the hug.  
 **So this is the end of this chapter it was kind of just a filler them arriving at Nanda Parbat and getting Damian. Also Ra's approves of Sara and Nyssa not like on the show. Next chapter Shy-Shay-r will begin her training. Please remember to review and favorite and follow.**


End file.
